L'esseulée
by Math'L
Summary: Pansy était la fille dont on ne tombait pas amoureux. Pas jolie, pas brillante, pas drôle. Fade. Les hommes couchaient peut-être avec elle. Mais elle n'était pas de celles qu'on épousait. Elle était la touche d'excitation, le secret que l'on aime garder pour soi, pour se créer un espace où le monde extérieur n'a pas de prise. Et elle aimait ça. Mais parfois, ça la pesait.
1. Théo

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, même si pour le coup, je lui emprunte surtout le nom de ses personnages.**

 **Note :** **Bonsoiiiir ! Ceci est un three-shot qui ne va nulle part. C'est-à-dire qu'il n'y a pas de situation héroïque, pas de grand final, pas d'histoire d'amour. C'est juste l'histoire de Pansy, juste une histoire possible, juste l'histoire d'une jeune fille qui découvre la vie. Elle n'a pas vraiment d'intérêt mais mes doigts n'ont jamais voulu cessé de l'écrire, alors, je vous l'offre. J'espère que cela vous plaira quand même !**

 **L'esseulée**

Pansy était couchée sur le côté. A cette heure de la nuit, elle aurait dû dormir, mais ils avaient veillé tard et ses pensées la taraudaient. Derrière elle, lui tournant le dos, Théo ronflait comme un bienheureux. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils avaient commencé cette « relation particulière ». Ils couchaient ensemble, sans sentiment excepté de l'amitié.

En réalité, ils ne se connaissaient pas si bien que ça. Bien qu'ils aient passé leur jeunesse à Poudlard, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment échangé. Elle ne voyait que Drago et lui avait toujours le nez plongé dans ses bouquins. Ils se croisaient, discutaient de banalités mais ils n'étaient pas amis.

Cela avait changé quelques jours auparavant. Blaise avait organisé une soirée où ils étaient tous conviés. Ils avaient bu, et Théo avait fini par s'éclipser. Pansy l'avait trouvé par hasard, assis sur les marches de la terrasse, alors qu'elle cherchait un peu d'air frais. Elle avait fini par s'asseoir à côté de lui, pour fumer une cigarette. Ils avaient entamé une conversation.

Elle comprit assez vite que quelque chose tracassait le brun. En quelques questions, elle apprit que ce dernier avec le béguin pour une fille, une blonde aux yeux bleus. Qu'il avait tenté une approche mais qu'il s'était fait rembarrer. Elle avait déjà un mec, en voyage pour affaires certes, mais elle était fidèle. Blablabla. Théo respectait ça. Lui et son code moral. Cela aurait pu s'arrêter là. Mais deux jours plus tard, il l'avait surpris en train de galocher un de leur collègue, même pas beau, même pas drôle. Son égo en avait pris un coup, et même s'il ne le disait pas, son cœur aussi.

Cette nuit-là, ils avaient échoué dans le même lit, se touchant, se découvrant, avant de s'arrêter et de s'endormir, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le lendemain, ils avaient couché ensemble et ainsi avait commencé une relation. Ils ne s'affichaient pas mais tout le monde le savait.

Elle décida de prendre cette relation au jour le jour, sans peur ni attente. Elle ne cherchait pas quelque chose de sérieux et elle avait déjà assez de sujet sur lesquels être angoissée. Elle se laissait porter, couchant avec lui, parfois. Ils leur arrivaient aussi de dormir ensemble, sans se toucher, appréciant juste de ne pas être seul dans le lit.

Mais voilà, malgré ses promesses, elle se posait des questions. Parce que, bien qu'il _la_ détestait – Théo aimait et détestait avec passion, il ne faisait jamais dans la demi-mesure – il ne parlait que _d'elle_.

 _Elle_ était leur principal sujet de conversation, le pourquoi de leurs premières paroles, _elle_ était là tout le temps, dans leurs messages, entre eux dans le lit, une troisième personne dans leur câlin. Ils discutaient d'autres choses, de leur journée ou leur film préféré. Mais invariablement, il revenait à _elle_. _Elle_ avait fait quelque chose de mal aujourd'hui. _Elle_ avait ri à sa blague, alors que ce n'était pas à elle qu'il s'adressait. _Elle_ essayait de converser avec lui, alors qu'il les ignorait complètement, elle et son amant.

Parfois, Pansy était tentée de lui dire que son comportement était puéril, mais elle abandonnait. Il ne voulait pas entendre que sa fixation sur elle en disait bien plus qu'il ne le pensait. Alors, elle haussait les épaules et le laissait reprendre son monologue.

Mais ensuite, la nuit, ses yeux restaient ouverts, à fixer le mur.

« Arrête, arrête de réfléchir à elle quand tu es avec moi. » Voilà ce qu'elle avait envie de lui dire. Voilà ce qu'elle dirait si elle appliquait sa politique d'honnêteté.

Ils ne parlaient que d'elle, une partie de ses pensées étaient toujours tournées vers elle. Petit à petit, elle se rendit compte que c'était leur unique sujet de conversation. Et elle se surprit à penser : Et si je n'étais qu'un substitut ? L'imagine-t-il, _elle_ , à ma place ? Est-ce pour _elle_ qu'il bande ? Est-ce _sa_ peau qu'il caresse ?

Elle lui posa la question, une fois, et il la détrompa. Elle s'accrocha à cette réponse, refusant de penser au fait qu'elle n'était qu'un second choix. Mais parfois, cette impression l'oppressait.

Elle n'avait pas peur _qu'elle_ le lui vole, elle n'était pas attachée à lui. Elle avait peur d'être le dindon de la farce, la pauvre conne dont on s'était joué, la cloche à qui il ne reste que les yeux pour pleurer sa dignité perdue. Parfois, elle se demandait ce que les autres pensaient. La prenaient-ils pour une cruche ? La pensaient-ils naïve ?

Et puis, elle se répétait qu'elle s'en moquait. Qu'elle se servait de lui autant qu'il se servait d'elle. Que dans ses bras, elle se sentait femme et que c'était une sensation enivrante. Dormir dans ses bras était addictif, même si elle ne dormait jamais aussi bien que lorsqu'elle était seule.

C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle fermait les yeux, forte de ses résolutions.

 **Je n'ai que faire de ce que pensent les autres.**

 **Qu'importe que je ne sois qu'un second choix, si je n'étais pas un minimum intéressante, il ne serait pas resté.**

 **Je reste avec lui parce qu'il me comble mais je pourrais m'en aller sans me retourner.**

Et elle s'endormait.

.II.

\- Comment a été ta journée ?

Elle ne le regardait pas, concentrée sur sa main qui tenait le pinceau de vernis. C'était une conversation banale, dans une journée banale. Cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, entre les semaines chargées et les envies de solitude. Ce soir, ils se retrouvaient pour regarder un film et discuter. Décompresser.

\- J'ai fait des photos coquines avec une fille.

Intérieurement, elle tiqua. Pourtant, elle ne dit rien. Après tout, ils ne s'étaient rien promis. Mais elle était quand même curieuse. Elle releva la tête.

\- Tu définis comment « coquine » ?

\- Tu veux que je te montre ?

 _Mais pourquoi hochait-elle la tête ?!_

Il attrapa son ordinateur portable et lui montra la première photo. Elle remarqua, cynique :

\- C'est pas une photo coquine ça, c'est une pipe.

Il lui dédia un sourire en coin, comme pour dire « grillé ». Il passa à la suite. Elle, se touchant les seins. Elle, semblant le chevaucher.

\- Et tu vas me faire croire que tu l'as pas baisé ?!

Elle haussa un sourcil, le mettant au défi de la prendre pour une conne.

\- Bah si ! Je ne voulais juste pas le dire cash !

Elle se figea. Le traita mentalement d'imbécile. Et répondit, sarcastique :

\- La subtilité te remercie.

Elle réfléchit à la réaction adéquate. Elle ne pouvait pas hurler au scandale, ils n'étaient pas en couple, ne s'étaient jamais juré fidélité. Elle n'était pas blessée, elle … ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait. Et ça, ça ne lui était jamais arrivée.

Elle ne devrait pas être surprise, c'était un cas de figure qu'elle avait déjà imaginé. Elle n'avait juste pas prévue de ressentir quelque chose de non identifié.

\- Jalouse ?

\- Non !

Sa réponse avait fusé, sans vraiment prendre le temps d'y réfléchir. C'était spontané et on ne peut plus vrai. Non, ce n'était pas de la jalousie. Plus le sentiment d'être prise pour une idiote. D'être interchangeable, remplaçable. Cela lui donnait l'impression de ne pas être assez bien. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie, ni de la colère. Elle flirtait, elle aussi, avec d'autres gars. Et elle lui en parlait, sans que ce ne soit une gêne entre eux. Mais le fait de voir les photos … cela semblait s'imprimer sur sa rétine et elle espérait juste qu'elle n'y penserait pas la prochaine fois qu'ils baiseraient. Qu'il couche avec d'autres femmes. Mais il n'était pas obligé de lui montrer les photos. Encore moins de tenter de définir cela comme de l'art.

Elle mit le doigt sur quelque chose. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie. Juste un léger manque de confiance en soi qui se faisait sentir. Pansy respira plus librement. Ce n'était pas lui le souci. C'était elle. Ca, elle pouvait gérer. Alors, c'est sereinement qu'elle répondit :

\- Tant que tu ne ramènes pas de cochonnerie, je m'en moque.

.II.

Elle entra dans l'appartement, comme si elle était chez elle. Elle se figea lorsqu'elle entendit des cris. Elle avança un peu et se figea à l'entrée du salon. Une jeune femme était en train de crier et de gesticuler, faisant face à un Théo contrarié. Pansy la trouva ridicule, comme si elle surjouait la scène. Elle donnait l'impression d'être dans un amphithéâtre et de devoir être vu et entendu de tout le public. Encore plus comique lorsque l'on connaissait la taille dudit salon.

La Serpentard pencha la tête, et fronça les sourcils. La nana lui était vaguement familière. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que c'était la fille des photos coquines. Elle eut un sourire mauvais. Ainsi, le plan cul de Théo se la jouait mélodramatique. Le retournement de situation était délicieux. Pansy le savoura. Quel dommage que les sentiments ne puissent être mis en bouteille.

Le silence soudain la fit sortir de ses pensées. Apparemment, la nana avait mal à la gorge. Bonne nouvelle car Pansy commençait à avoir mal aux oreilles. Elle croisa le regard de Théo, qui semblait osciller entre être gêné et blasé.

\- Me dit pas que c'est avec _ça_ que tu as couché ?

La jeune fille, qui ne l'avait pas encore vu, tourna vivement la tête vers elle. La voyant prête à reprendre son monologue ( _Par Circée, non, s'il vous plait_ ), elle ajouta :

\- Elle est quelconque. Mais je conçois qu'elle soit plus attirante avec un truc dans la bouche.

Théo lui fit un sourire en coin, pendant que la fille fronçait les sourcils. Cela n'intéressa pas plus Pansy, qui se détourna pour enlever manteau et chaussures. Elle accrocha son trench à la patère et lança ses bottines dans le couloir.

Tout dans son comportement prouvait à la gesticuleuse qu'elle était ici chez elle. Pansy continua à déambuler dans l'appartement, rangeant quelques objets qui trainaient et câlinant le chien. Elle ne se préoccupait plus de la jeune fille. C'étaient les histoires de Théo. Et même si elle s'était amusée à lui lancer une pique, cette relation ne la regardait en rien. Quand elle entendit la porte claquer, elle revint dans le salon, avec, dans les mains, un saladier de pop-corn.

\- C'était pas cool.

\- De quoi ?

\- De coucher avec elle sans lui expliquer les règles. Tu aurais pu lui dire que tu ne cherchais rien de sérieux.

C'est sur ces mots qu'elle clôtura sur la conversation, en s'installant sur le canapé, pour lancer leur série du moment. Théo n'ajouta rien, et vint s'installer à ses côtés. Ils n'en reparlèrent plus.

.II.

\- Pourquoi as-tu dit « ne le prends pas mal » ?

\- Pardon ?

C'était dimanche après-midi. Ils passaient leur week-end ensemble. Théo était en train de lui raconter son vendredi soir, et de comment une de ses connaissances l'évitait depuis que cela avait failli déraper entre eux quelques mois plus tôt.

\- Tu me parlais de cette fille qui te plaisait. Mais avant de me le dire, tu m'as dit « ne le prends pas mal ». Pourquoi ?

\- Heu … parce qu'on couche ensemble ?

\- Justement, on ne fait que coucher ensemble. Pas de fidélité, de couple ou d'amour. Pourquoi te dédouaner ?

A l'air surpris de Théo, elle comprit qu'il n'y avait pas réfléchi. Il ne semblait pas savoir lui expliquer, mais dans son inconscient, cela semblait ancrer qu'elle pourrait mal réagir. Avait-elle envoyé des signaux contradictoires ? Avait-elle, à un moment, donné l'impression de lui vouer plus que de l'amitié ?

Elle décida alors de mettre les choses au clair. Elle ne raffolait pas de ces discussions, mais elle lui semblait vitale pour éviter que l'un ou l'autre ne soit blessé.

\- Ne t'excuse pas s'il te plait. Tu as le droit de trouver d'autres femmes jolies. Et Morgane merci, j'ai le droit de trouver d'autres hommes beaux. Sois séduit. Couche avec elle. La seule chose que je ne veux pas, ceux sont des photos. Je n'ai pas besoin de preuves. Tu as le droit de coucher sans culpabiliser. Tu as le droit de séduire et de flirter sans culpabiliser. Car je n'aimerais pas culpabiliser parce que je badine avec un autre homme. Tant que l'on se respecte, le reste m'importe peu.

Il garda le silence, ne sachant apparemment quoi dire. Pansy soupira. Elle voulait manger des sushis avec lui et regarder un film. Pas avoir une discussion sur l'amour, la mort et le futur. Pourtant, elle se sentit obligée d'ajouter :

\- Un jour, notre arrangement prendra fin. Parce que l'un de nous ne s'accordera plus avec les termes du contrat. Parce que tu te seras épris d'une femme. Parce que je serais tombée amoureuse d'un homme. Parce qu'on aura juste plus envie. Et ce ne sera pas grave. On aura passé de bons moments ensemble et ce sera tout ce qui compte.

Elle décida de clore la conversation. Assez de sentiments pour une soirée. Mais Théo ne semblait pas de cet avis.

\- Le choix de tes termes est intéressant.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je m'éprendrais d'une femme alors que tu tomberas amoureuse d'un homme. Pourquoi ?

Pansy le fixa, incapable de détourner les yeux de lui. Depuis quand remarquait-il les choses comme ça ? Depuis quand laissait-elle filtrer autant d'informations sur elle-même ? Elle prit une inspiration. Cette conversation prenait un tournant trop personnel, elle ne s'y était pas attendue. Elle réfléchit rapidement à ce qu'elle voulait dire, et surtout, à comment le dire.

\- Tu n'attends que ça. Aimer éperdument. Tu es prêt à t'engager, à être en couple, à chérir. Alors que je tomberais amoureuse comme on s'éclate le nez sur le sol. Sans m'y attendre. Sans savoir quoi faire. Douloureusement.

\- Pourquoi avoir autant peur de t'engager ?

\- J'essaye déjà de vivre en harmonie avec moi-même. J'aimerais attendre avant d'échouer à vivre en harmonie avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle voulait clôturer définitivement cette discussion. Elle le vit prêt à la relancer, alors elle employa les grands moyens. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui et lui murmura :

\- Je propose que l'on profite donc de notre arrangement, puisqu'il n'est pas encore fini.

Les mains de Théo se posant sur ses hanches, lui indiqua qu'il était plus que d'accord.

.II.

Ils étaient ivres. Ils étaient couchés dans le lit, elle en position fœtale, tournée vers lui. Lui, sur le dos, fixant le plafond comme si celui-ci contenait toutes les réponses de l'univers.

\- Tu as déjà été amoureuse ?

La question sortait de nulle part. Pourtant, Pansy était à peine surprise. Le silence apaisant entre eux, Théo l'avait rempli par des pensées, des questions et des doutes. Comme souvent dans ces cas-là, c'était à sa vie amoureuse et aux femmes en général qu'il vouait ses pensées. Ne voulant pas sombrer dans cette mélancolie, qui l'appelait malgré elle, elle répondit sur le ton de l'humour :

\- Non. J'évite les gens qui le sont, j'espère toujours passer au travers de l'infection !

\- Le pire, ce n'est pas de tomber amoureux …

Elle pouvait voir où le mener ses réflexions. Alors, elle termina pour lui :

\- Le pire, c'est quand la personne arrête d'être amoureuse de toi.

.II.

Ce soir, ils avaient décidé de se faire une sortie entre amis. Daphnée, Blaise et Drago s'étaient joint à eux et ils s'étaient dirigés, sans se concerter vers le bar habituel. Attablés à une table ronde, une bière devant eux, ils discutaient joyeusement des derniers potins. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à parler de ça ? La relation entre Pansy et Théo arriva dans la conversation. Et comme à chaque fois, quelqu'un à qui elle n'avait rien demandé, lui donna son avis. Dans ce cas, ce fut Drago.

Théo et Blaise étaient partis se chercher à boire, Daphnée draguait gentiment. Le silence entre les deux amis était apaisant après les éclats de rire et les discussions enflammées. Pourtant, le blond mit fin à ce moment reposant en regardant Pansy. Ce fut tout ce qu'il fit. Ceux qui disaient qu'on ne pouvait pas lire d'expression sur le visage de Drago Malefoy ne s'appelaient pas Pansy Parkinson. C'était de l'inquiétude qui brillait dans ses yeux. Il finit par détourner le regard et par fixer le dos de Théo. La brune comprit où il voulait en venir. Mais naïvement, elle espéra que son silence inciterait Drago a resté silencieux.

\- Tu finiras par être blessée. Tu vas t'attacher à lui et tu souffriras.

L'irritation de Pansy était palpable. Elle tenta de ne pas se mettre en colère parce que c'était son meilleur ami et qu'elle savait qu'il était juste prévenant.

\- Pourquoi est-ce toujours à moi que l'on fait ce couplet ? Merci de vouloir protéger ma vertu. Mais vu que tout le monde semble si prompt à me protéger moi, mais pas lui, que dois-je en conclure ? Que je suis particulièrement fleur bleue ou que personne ne pourrait jamais tomber amoureux de moi ?

Il sentit sa colère. Il essaya l'humour.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que les deux ne te plairaient pas ?!

Elle répondit, oscillant entre sarcasme et franchise :

\- Pour moi, les seules fleurs bleus autorisaient à vivre sont les myosotis ! Réponds à ma question : fleur bleue ou inaimable ?!

Sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, poser la question lui fit du bien. Comme si pouvoir exprimer ses doutes à voix haute l'apaisait.

\- Bien sûr que l'on peut tomber amoureux de toi.

Non.

Pour le coup, il avait tort. On ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux d'elle. Elle n'avait rien de ce que les hommes recherchaient. Elle n'était pas particulièrement jolie, n'était pas brillante, pas spécialement drôle. Si elle devait se qualifier, elle dirait qu'elle était fade. Les hommes couchaient peut-être avec elle. Mais elle n'était pas de celles qu'on épousait. Pas de celle que l'on présentait à ses parents ou à son cercle d'amis. Elle était la touche d'excitation, le secret que l'on aime garder pour soi, pour se créer un espace où le monde extérieur n'a pas de prise. Et elle aimait ce fait. Elle aimait être celle que l'on rejoignait pour s'échapper de son existence. Mais parfois, être celle que l'on cachait, ça la dérangeait. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas mériter d'être en couple, d'être aimée au quotidien. Et au fond d'elle, elle en était persuadée. Elle n'était pas de celles qui se mariées, qui fondées une famille. Elle, elle serait l'éternelle « tata », l'adulte cool parce qu'elle semblait s'être exempter de toute obligations amoureuses et maternelles. Celle condamner à vieillir seule, à mourir seule.

Voilà ce que ses yeux criaient. **Aimez-moi, même si je suis indigne de l'être**. Mais son interlocuteur ne savait pas lire dans les iris. Personne n'avait jamais vu la détresse qu'elle cachait. Montrer ses faiblesses était indigne, pensait-elle. Alors ses yeux criaient une souffrance qu'elle s'évertuait à museler.

Un verre tapant contre le bois de la table les ramena à la réalité. Théo et Blaise étaient tout sourire, des bières pour tout le monde entre les mains. D'un commun accord, Drago et Pansy cessèrent leur conversation, _définitivement, espérait la jeune femme._

.II.

Pansy travaillait sur les plans d'un nouveau bâtiment. Le client avait changé d'avis sur certains points et il fallait tout revoir. Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'elle s'en occupait et elle commençait à en avoir marre. Aussi s'octroya-t-elle une pause. Elle en fut d'autant plus heureuse lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que quelques collègues avaient eu la même idée qu'elle. Discuter autour d'un café lui permettrait de s'aérer l'esprit. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de repos et fut surprise de trouver Théo en train de bavarder avec le secrétaire. Elle le salua d'un sourire, et le rejoignit après s'être servit un café.

\- Pansy, tu connais Théo ?

Elle hocha la tête et se tourna vers son amant, s'apprêtant à lui demander ce qu'il faisait là. Elle s'imaginait déjà prise rapidement contre le mur de son bureau. Cependant, son sourire se fana légèrement lorsque l'une des archivistes se lova contre lui, et déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Mais Pansy n'était pas une Serpentard pour rien. Elle remit son masque d'impassibilité. Bien que certaine que Théo l'avait percé à jour, elle maintint un sourire de circonstance pour ses collègues.

\- Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ?

La jeune femme se détacha de Théo pour lui répondre, un grand sourire ornant ses lèvres :

\- Quelques jours en réalité. Mais ça fait un mois qu'on se tournait autour.

La Serpentard fit semblant d'être intéressée au récit qu'avait maintenant entreprit de lui narrer la apparemment-nouvelle-petite-amie de Théo. _Un mois._

Les visites s'étaient légèrement espacées ces dernières semaines. Le boulot, la famille, des désirs de solitude. Ils s'étaient moins vus et maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'était toujours à son initiative à elle.

Apparemment, le brun avait d'autres projets.

Elle finit son café d'une traite, se brûlant légèrement la langue, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle voulait se soustraire au regard peiné de Théo. Elle prétexta le travail, et se glissa jusqu'à son bureau.

Bien sûr, les aménagements n'avancèrent pas beaucoup. Elle eut beau tenté de compartimenter sa vie professionnelle et personnelle, elle n'arrêtait pas de revenir au problème « Théo » et aux sentiments que cela suscitait chez elle. Elle termina une demi-heure plus tard que l'horaire prévu, devant absolument finir quelques petites choses mais incapable de se concentrer au maximum.

Elle attrapa manteau et sac à main, verrouilla son bureau et sortit d'un pas rapide.

.II.

\- Ça va ?

\- A ton avis.

Ses gestes étaient brusques. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle, regarder le dernier épisode de sa série en mangeant de la glace. Surtout, ne pas penser. Et qui est-ce qu'elle trouve, assis devant sa porte ? Théo. Il n'avait pas une petite-amie dont il devait s'occuper ?!

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, qu'un jour, je m'éprendrais de quelqu'un et que notre « arrangement » s'arrêterait.

\- Bien. Et tu comptais me le dire quand ?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu me fais une crise de jalousie ! Je t'avais prévenu que je ne serais jamais amoureux de toi.

 _Outch, coup à l'ego._

\- Oh, regardez l'irrésistible dont toutes les femmes tombent amoureuse ! Navrée de blesser ton amour-propre, mais je ne suis pas amoureuse !

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Alors quoi ?! Je pensais que cela ne t'empêchait pas de me respecter !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir dans la conversation ?! Bien sûr, que je te respecte.

 _Conversation … A ce niveau-là, on ne parle pas de conversation mais de dispute._

\- Donc, quand est-ce que tu comptais me dire que notre « arrangement » se terminait là. Ça fait un mois que vous vous tournez autour ! Un MOIS ! Tu vas me faire croire que tu ne l'as pas vu arriver ?!

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

\- Le problème, c'est que tu n'es pas venu me le dire. Le problème, c'est que tu m'as mis devant le fait accompli, en me présentant ta petite-amie ! Le problème, c'est que t'as pas eu assez de couilles pour te comporter en adulte ! T'aurais fait quoi ensuite ?! Le mort à chacun de mes appels ? Ou alors, on aurait continué de coucher ensemble malgré son existence ?!

Arrivée à ce stade, elle n'arrivait pas à rester statique. Elle se déplaçait de long en large, s'arrêtant parfois pour fixer Théo dans les yeux. Ce dernier se détourna.

\- Si je te l'avais dit, tu ne serais plus venue me voir.

Dire qu'elle était estomaquée était un euphémisme. Elle siffla.

\- Tu peux me la refaire celle-là ?

Le ton de Théo, lorsqu'il reprit la parole, n'était plus piteux. Ce dernier sembla finalement décidé à se justifier.

\- Tu penses que je ne suis qu'un amant occasionnel, je te considère comme l'une de mes plus proches amies ! Si je t'avais dit que j'étais en couple, tu ne serais plus venue chez moi squatter mon canapé pour regarder des séries, on ne se serait plus téléphoné pour se raconter nos semaines. Tu serais juste … partie.

\- Alors, tu as décidé de me mentir.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment mentir !

\- Omettre ! C'est la même chose Théo ! Et il se serait passé quoi dans ton scénario idéal ? Quand j'aurais commencé à t'embrasser ? Tu aurais trompé ta copine ? Tu m'aurais repoussé sans explication ? Tu me penses réellement aussi idiote ?!

Elle vit sur son visage qu'il n'avait pas de réponse. Son fiel s'évanouit. Elle était juste fatiguée. De sa longue journée. De la débilité des hommes. De Théo, contre qui elle n'arrivait pas à rester en colère. D'elle, parce qu'elle avait l'impression d'être un paillasson. Elle voulait juste se retrouver seule, sans masque à mettre, sans réaction à avoir.

Il était peut-être un admirateur du genre féminin, mais il ne comprenait rien à leur état d'esprit.

\- Partons du principe que tu m'aie dit que tu étais en couple, je décide de continuer comme avant, le sexe en moins. Et à ta copine, tu lui aurais dit la vérité ? Que j'étais ton ancien plan-cul ?

La question était rhétorique. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

\- Deux possibilités : non, tu ne lui dis pas. Alors ton grand sens moral ne vaut rien du tout. Tu commences à construire ton couple sur un mensonge, et ça fait de toi un connard comme un autre.

Ou alors, tu lui racontes tout. Et tu crois qu'on aurait pu poursuivre notre relation sans que jamais elle ne se sente en danger ? Elle passerait son temps à se demander si tu ne la trompes pas avec moi.

Tu apprécierais qu'elle continue de fréquenter un ancien sex-friend ou un ex ?! Bien sûr que non ! C'était voué à l'échec Théo !

\- Ca veut dire quoi ? Que notre amitié était finie avant même d'avoir commencé ?

\- Peut-être !

\- Alors, je crois que tout est dit. Si je ne suis pas assez important pour que tu te battes pour notre amitié, je pense qu'on va s'arrêter là.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?! On dirait une phrase de rupture ! Ce n'est pas une histoire de combat, où d'à quel point notre amitié compte pour moi ! C'est une histoire de confiance ! La confiance que j'avais en toi et que tu as brisée en me mentant ! La confiance qu'elle a en toi et qui risque de disparaitre si tu lui dis qu'une de tes amis est ton ancien sex-friend !

Il semblait ne rien vouloir entendre. Sans lui adresser un seul regard, il attrapa sa veste et partit en claquant la porte. _C'était un comble. C'était à elle qu'on avait menti et c'est lui qui se la jouait trahi._

Une fois que la porte fût close, elle s'autorisa à respirer. La colère s'évanouie. Sans lui pour l'alimenter, sa fureur n'avait plus raison d'être. Elle se sentait vide. Elle s'assit sur le bord du canapé. Elle devrait enlever ses chaussures, allait prendre une douche peut-être et se pelotonner sur son sofa. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à bouger. Elle fixait le mur sans le voir, se demandant d'où venait cette apathie.

Elle n'était pas amoureuse.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir répété cette phrase des douzaines de fois. A des douzaines de personnes différentes. Tout le monde avait un avis, tous voulait la mettre en garde. « On ne contrôle pas son cœur », « tu vas souffrir », _blablabla …_ Tous s'étaient subitement découvert des talents de médium aussi fiable que ceux de Sibylle Trelawney.

Théo avait-il dû subir cela aussi ? Tout ce petit monde s'était-il évertué à vouloir protéger sa vertu ?

Ils semblaient tous partir du principe que seule elle risquait de tomber amoureuse. Une femme ne pouvait-elle donc pas s'envoyer en l'air, sans ressentir autre chose que de l'amitié pour son amant ? Pourquoi Théo n'aurait-il pas pu tomber amoureux d'elle ? Pourquoi la femme est toujours sensée être la partie fragile, faible ?

Elle refusait d'être faible ou apathique. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se leva. Elle enleva d'un mouvement énergique ses escarpins et se décida à aller prendre une douche. Ce soir, elle avait envie de cuisiner.

Une partie d'elle savait qu'elle voulait juste éviter de penser. Ne pas réfléchir à cette pseudo-révélation qu'elle venait d'avoir. Surtout, ne pas alimenter le fil des pensées qui arrivaient en masse. Mais malgré elle, ces dernières s'imposèrent

Le problème n'était pas qu'elle l'aimait ou non. Le problème, c'est que lui ne l'aimait pas. Elle n'était qu'une fille, parmi toutes ses amantes. Elle n'était pas l'unique.

Attention : elle ne voulait pas être l'unique. Mais elle aimait cette place privilégiée. Il pouvait coucher avec d'autres femmes, mais c'était chez elle qu'il revenait. Parce qu'il partageait plus que du sexe. Quoiqu'elle en dise, ils étaient amis. C'était une chose que les autres n'avaient pas, son amitié. Mais sa petite-amie, elle allait avoir son amour. Et Pansy redevenait quelqu'un parmi tant d'autres. Un ex. Un passé.

 **N'était-ce pas le problème de sa vie ? Ce n'était jamais elle que l'on choisissait.**

Elle prit une grande inspiration, tentant de faire refluer la panique qui l'envahissait face à cette solitude qui lui sautait au visage.

Pour faire taire l'angoisse, elle décida d'une marche à suivre, un plan, quelque chose de tangible pour ne pas sombrer.

 _Continuer. Tenter de ne pas penser ce soir. Laisser la nuit et le sommeil faire son œuvre. Rejoindre Daphnée dans un bar un de ces soirs. Boire. Rencontrer d'autres personnes. Surtout ne pas penser. Ne pas penser à la solitude. A la peur de finir seule. A la peur de l'engagement. Surtout affirmer que c'est un choix. Rire de ces couples niais. Dire « Je te l'avais bien dit » aux filles en pleurs. Ne rien changer._

 **Et quand Théo reviendra, lui cracher au visage. Ça lui apprendra à la transformer en paillasson.**

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que ces 10 pages vous auront plu ! Une suite existe, je la posterai si je vois que des gens sont intéressés ! J'aimerai avoir votre avis !**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	2. L'antithèse de Théo

**Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling**

 **Note : Bonsoiiiir, j'avais prévu de poster ce chapitre plus tôt mais la vie réelle a pris le pas sur l'écriture. Tout d'abord, merci à tou(te)s pour vos reviews ! Mais je crains que vous soyez déçu(e)s. Ici, pas de héros, de fin tragique ou de « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ». C'est juste l'histoire d'une fille qui découvre la vie. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !**

Pansy roula dans ses bras, savourant la peau chaude contre la sienne. Elle avait appelé Dean hier soir parce qu'elle avait envie de tendresse et s'était dit que les câlins post-orgasmes seraient un bon prétexte. Finalement, ils n'avaient même pas couché ensemble. Ils s'étaient juste blottis l'un contre l'autre, savourant le contact de l'autre, laissant juste leurs mains caresser la peau découverte.

 _Vous savez, quand vous lisez un livre, le moment où vous voyez l'héroïne faire une connerie et que vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de hurler « Tu fais n'importe quoi ! » ?! Bah, c'était ce moment-là. Pansy était à la fois l'héroïne et la lectrice. Elle se voyait faire une bêtise mais c'était trop bon, trop confortable. Alors, elle sauta à pieds joints dedans._

 _La tendresse, c'était pas dans le contrat d'origine. Il était son sex-friend. Ils s'appelaient, ils couchaient ensemble et se quittaient. C'était pas le premier amant occasionnel de Pansy. Elle connaissait les règles : on ne tombe pas amoureux, on ne projette pas quelque chose qui n'existe pas. Mais voilà. On était dimanche soir et Pansy avait eu envie de tendresse. Et sous couvert de sexe, elle avait appelé la seule personne qui partagerait sa chaleur. Et le pire, c'est que Dean répondait à son besoin. Couchés dans le lit, alors que leur seule occupation aurait dû être de se déshabiller, c'était lui qui avait initié la conversation. Quand elle s'écartait trop, il la ramenait contre lui. Il lui avait dit qu'il aimait beaucoup la position de la cuillère et l'avoir dans les bras._

Elle était foutue.

Ils étaient amis à l'origine. _(comme pour Théo. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Théo et elle, ils se connaissaient mais ils étaient devenus amis après avoir couché ensemble. Ils étaient incapables de de faire les choses dans le bon ordre semble-t-il.)._ Enfin, depuis qu'ils avaient fait leurs études ensemble et qu'elle avait vaincu son aversion pour les Rouge et Or. Elle s'était rendue compte que tous les Gryffons ne se ressemblaient pas. Ils badinaient de temps en temps sans franchir la limite, prenant presque plus de plaisir à se chauffer qu'à passer à l'acte. _(Il était en couple, du genre fidèle, à avoir des petites-amies et pas des sex-friend. Bref, il était son antithèse.)_ Il était fondamentalement gentil. _(elle, était méchante. Théo aussi.)_ Il ne lui ferait jamais de mal sciemment. _(elle, risquerait de le faire. Peut-être l'avait-elle déjà fait. Comme Théo l'avait blessé.)_

Il était presque ennuyeux, pour un caractère aussi explosif que celui de Pansy. Mais parfois, quand un sujet lui tenait à cœur, ou quand il voulait la défier, ses yeux s'animaient d'une flamme qu'elle avait appris à aimer. Il pouvait être aussi piquant qu'elle, mais ne prenait jamais ombrage quand elle le rudoyait un peu. _(alors que si lui avait tenté de le faire, ça aurait fait hurler Pansy.)_ Elle ne pouvait pas rester fâchée contre lui, même quand il racontait sa vie à son meilleur ami et que ce dernier était incapable de tenir sa langue. Pour la première fois, elle s'accrochait à quelqu'un, presque malgré elle. Il n'essayait pas de la séduire, c'étaient les moments passés ensemble et les messages envoyés quand on n'avait rien à faire qui l'avaient séduite. Juste une étincelle, qui pourrait disparaitre, ou grandir et devenir plus.

Pour la première fois, Pansy entrapercevait l'espoir de ne pas finir sa vie avec sa solitude comme seul amour. Elle savait qu'elle allait trop vite. Qu'il fallait discuter, avouer, se dénuder, accepter qu'on puisse être rejetée. Mais elle n'avait jamais su faire. Elle faisait des plans dans lesquels la communication n'avait pas ou peu de place, où elle était la seule actrice. Les sentiments, les émotions, les normes, très peu pour elle.

Elle était aussi terrifiée. Un non remettrait beaucoup de choses en questions pour elle. Ou plutôt, ce serait donner raison à ses insécurités. S'il disait non, alors peut-être qu'elle n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on pouvait aimer. Peut-être était-elle réellement laide et fade. Et tant pis si la partie rationnelle de son cerveau bataillait encore et encore pour affirmer que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'elle n'était pas laide. Que la beauté était subjectif et qu'elle n'était pas plus inintéressante qu'une autre. Un non, ce serait tout une partie de son être qui crierait : « Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit ». Etait-elle prête à endurer ça ?

Toute l'ironie apparaissait quand la même partie qui jouait sur ses insécurités, criait en même temps qu'elle était « lâche » de ne pas se lancer. C'était ça, être Pansy Parkinson. Avoir toujours tort, qu'importe ce que l'on fait.

Alors la tête de Pansy balançait. Entre oser et être rejetée. Oser et être acceptée (et échouer ensuite). Ne pas oser et le regretter. Imaginer plus tard qu'elle était peut-être passée à côté de l'amour de sa vie. Ne pas oser et voir si lui faisait le premier pas.

En fonction des jours, de l'heure, de la météo, de son moral, sa décision changeait.

Sa peur la clouait au sol. N'était-ce pas un bon présage ? Tomber amoureuse signifie forcément être attirée par la gravité, si on se fiait à l'expression consacrée.

Les relations amoureuses étaient un monde inconnu pour elle. Mais lui savait, il la guiderait. Peut-être que tout n'irait pas bien. Il y avait même une grande probabilité pour que ça finisse en échec cuisant. Mais s'il tenait sa main, elle le suivrait. _(et elle se détestait d'être aussi niaise, d'être aussi dépendante, d'être aussi peureuse. Et peut-être méritait-il quelqu'un de mieux, sans peur ni trouble. Quelqu'un à la hauteur de sa gentillesse. Quelqu'un qui ne serait pas elle. Mais la vie est injuste. Et s'il était assez fou – notez qu'elle avait dit fou et non idiot, elle détesterait avoir une relation avec un idiot – pour l'accepter, elle, ses défauts et ses peurs, s'il pensait ne mériter qu'elle, et bien, elle lui dirait qu'il valait plus. Mais pas tout de suite, d'abord, elle allait en profiter un peu. Elle n'était pas une Serpentard pour rien.)_

 **Voilà pour les aventures de Pansy. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, plus de Théo. La suite est écrite, il faut que je corrige quelques trucs, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais le faire :'( Ensuite, peut-être des bonus, j'en ai un en préparation ! Je ne vous oublie pas, vos commentaires égayent mes journées (et Merlin sait que j'en ai besoin en ce moment).**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un mot, sur d'éventuelles fautes, un avis ou comment se passe votre rentrée.**

 **En vous souhaitant une belle semaine,**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	3. Dans le coeur de Pansy

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.**

 **Note :** **Bonsoir ! Voici la suite de l'histoire et ce qui pourrait être considéré comme sa fin ! La suite (un chapitre écrit et un début commencé) ne serait que des bonus !**

 **Peu de retour sur le 2** **e** **chapitre (excepté** **Chl007** **, dont les compliments m'emplissent de joie à chaque fois qu'elle commente), j'en conclue que cette suite vous a peu passionné. Pourquoi ? (je suis curieuse ^^). J'espère que cette suite vous sierra.**

 _Vous savez ce qui est dangereux avec les projections ? Quand on vous rejette,_ _tous les souvenirs que vous avez vécus avec cette personne, sont gâchés par ce sentiment de rejet. Qu'importe les bons moments, seule la solitude persiste._

\- Il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas prêt pour une nouvelle relation sérieuse. C'est quasiment s'il ne s'est pas excusé ! Je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir !

\- Peut-être qu'il a juste besoin de temps.

Daphné tentait de se montrer rassurante. Comment console-t-on quelqu'un qui a une peine de cœur ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. C'était les meilleures amies qui guérissaient les cœurs brisés. Mais sa meilleure amie, c'était Pansy. Elle n'avait jamais le cœur brisé. La plupart du temps, elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas de cœur. Alors, face à la tristesse de la brune, elle lui avait proposé de boire un peu. A l'origine, elle lui avait proposé de la glace mais cette dernière lui avait répliqué qu'elle refusait de ressembler à une héroïne débile et désespérée. Elles étaient passées au rhum directement. Et, une fois n'est pas coutume, Pansy se montrait loquace.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! Qu'est-ce que je connais des relations sérieuses ! D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que ça apporte aux gens ? Pourquoi tout le monde court après ce couple comme si c'était le but d'une vie ? Un mariage sur deux finit en divorce. Ça n'apporte que des ennuis ! Pourquoi être malheureux à deux quand on peut être heureux tout seul ?

La très-amoureuse Daphnée était tentée de lui expliquer tout ce que le couple apportait : la tendresse, le soutien de quelqu'un et le très satisfaisant sexe. Mais ce n'était pas ce que Pansy avait besoin d'entendre. Cependant, l'aînée des Greengrass ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle avait envie d'entendre. Peut-être avait-elle juste besoin de temps pour faire le deuil de ses espoirs.

\- On était bien ensemble ! On couchait ensemble, on discutait. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai eu ce besoin de plus ? De rentrer dans la norme ? De ne plus être la très-célibataire Pansy ?

\- Tu sais ce que je vois, moi ?

\- Une femme pathétique, en train de se bourrer la gueule parce qu'un gars pour qui elle a un vague béguin l'a rejetée ?

Daphnée sourit à cette description.

\- Je vois une femme qui a pris un risque. Pansy, ça fait dix ans que je te connais. Je t'ai vu avoir des béguins pour des gars, sans jamais osé aller vers eux, de peur d'être rejetée.

\- Peur justifiée, la preuve !

\- Mais tu l'as quand même fait ! Tu as osé. Okay, ça s'est pas fini comme tu le voulais ! Mais toi qui as craint pendant des années de ne pas être normale, tu as la preuve que si ! Tu n'avais juste pas trouvé une personne pour qui tu étais prête à oser !

\- Ouais, bah ça craint d'être normal.

\- Bienvenue dans le monde un peu craignos de la normalité Pansy !

Pansy faisait la moue mais Daphnée savait qu'elle allait mieux, juste au coin de sa lèvre qui s'était légèrement relevé.

Elles laissèrent le silence planer, méditant les dernières paroles de Daphnée. Puis, Pansy reprit la parole d'une petite voix.

\- Je n'arrête pas de me demander pourquoi j'ai demandé à Dean de sortir avec moi.

Elle se tût. Daphné ne la pressa pas. Elle savait que sa meilleure amie pouvait ressasser des paroles, des actes ou des pensées pendant des heures.

\- Je pense que je voulais avoir la certitude que quelqu'un m'aime. Je voulais que, qu'importe où je sois, avec qui, je puisse me raccrocher à ça : quelque part, il y a un homme qui m'aime. Et c'est terrible à dire, mais ça pourrait être Dean, parce que, j'ai comme un coup de cœur, mais ça pourrait être n'importe qui d'autre. Je me sens horrible parce qu'il mérite d'être apprécié et aimé pour ce qu'il est, et pas juste parce qu'il est un homme disponible.

\- L'important est peut-être de s'en être rendu compte avant de vous blesser l'un l'autre.

\- Ouais. Enfin, pour le coup, c'est pas moi qui aie fait preuve de clairvoyance.

Daphnée secoua la tête. Elle aurait dire à sa meilleure amie qu'on ne peut pas penser à tout et qu'elle n'avait pas à culpabiliser pour la possible peine qu'elle aurait pu causer à Dean. Mais c'était Pansy. Derrière son masque de garce et sa langue affutée, il y avait une femme qui s'en voulait pour chaque douleur qu'elle pouvait provoquer.

C'était ce que les gens ne comprenaient pas. Pansy n'avait pas pour but de blesser les gens. Elle était juste observatrice. Et sur la défensive. Ce qui faisait que ce sens, dont elle se servait pour consoler ses amis quand elle voyait qu'ils n'allaient pas bien, pouvait servir à éloigner les gens d'elle. Une remarque bien sentie lui permettait de se protéger. Elle avait créé un mur autour d'elle et il lui était parfois difficile de le détruire, malgré ses tentatives.

Cet échange fut suivi de nouveaux verres de rhum. Puis de téquila (y'avait plus de rhum). Et l'un dans l'autre, elles finirent assises par terre, adossées au canapé. Daphné continuait de remonter le moral de sa meilleure amie mais son discours se faisait plus décousu.

\- Mais t'en fait pas, tu le trouveras ton prince charmant !

A ces mots, Pansy se leva d'un bond, comme révoltée.

\- Je veux pas d'un prince charmant ! Je suis pas une demoiselle en détresse !

Elle secoua les bras, tentant sûrement de combattre un dragon imaginaire avec une épée tout aussi imaginaire, s'imaginant prince héroïque.

Daphné éclata de rire, incapable de s'arrêter, très vite rejointe par Pansy, qui s'écroula à ses côtés, tenant vainement de reprendre sa respiration entre deux éclats de rire.

C'était le signe qu'il fallait qu'elles aillent se coucher. Elles se traînèrent jusqu'au lit de Pansy, dans lequel elles s'écroulèrent sans aucun grâce après avoir enlevé leurs habits. C'est dans les bras l'une de l'autre qu'elles s'endormirent. Avant que Morphée ne les emporte, Daphné dit une phrase très juste qu'elle ne se souviendra pas avoir prononcé le lendemain et dont Pansy fit son mantra, sans se souvenir de où elle l'avait entendu.

« L'important dans tout ça, c'est de vivre. »

 **Voilà.**

 **J'ai peu de mots pour conclure ce three-shot, à part qu'il sort un peu de l'ordinaire et à un intérêt limité. Mais il me trottait dans la tête, alors je voulais le partager. En espérant que cela vous aura tout de même plu.**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter.**

 **En espérant que vous allez bien,**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	4. Les pensées de Dean

**Disclaimer** **: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, même si pour le coup, je lui emprunte surtout le nom de ses personnages.**

 **Note** **: Bonsoiiiir ! Comme promis, bonus ! ( qui ne va nulle part. ). Merci à** **Rosaliepanda** **pour m'avoir donné envie de le poster ! D'autres bonus sont en cours d'écriture !**

Il était une heure du matin et elle venait juste de rentrer chez elle. Elle venait d'aller boire un verre avec Drago, Blaise et Théo. Ce dernier roucoulait toujours avec sa petite-amie mais il s'était excusé pour son comportement passé et semblait vouloir maintenir une amitié avec elle. Pansy accepta. Elle aimait passer du temps avec lui, mais elle faisait très attention à ne rien faire d'ambiguë.

Ils avaient passé la soirée à boire de la bière et à discuter, se racontant leurs semaines, leurs déboires et des ragots. Mais ils travaillaient tous le lendemain, alors ils avaient coupé court à la soirée et chacun avait rejoint ses pénates.

Elle fantasmait déjà sur la chaleur de son lit quand son téléphone sonna. Un Dean à la voix déprimée lui parla.

\- Dis-moi, pourquoi aimons-nous ? attaqua-t-il sans préambule.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Pansy rit.

\- Pourquoi est-ce à moi que tu demandes ça, Dean ? Je n'aime personne et je ne suis aimée de personne.

Mais cette réponse ne sembla pas contenter son interlocuteur.

\- Pourquoi aimons-nous Pansy ? Pourquoi nous infligeons-nous cette douleur ?

Et Pansy comprit. Elle comprit que les sombres pensées emplissaient la tête de son ami. Qu'il avait sans doute passé la soirée à les ressasser et, qu'incapable de trouver une réponse, il s'était finalement tourné vers elle. Sa voix prit une tonalité grave et posée. Elle prit le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire, à ce qu'elle devait dire. Et finalement, elle décida d'être cruellement honnête.

\- Je pense que nous laissons une partie de nous en chaque personne que nous aimons. Et je pense qu'à terme, c'est cela qui nous blesse. On se sent déchirer entre chaque personne que nous aimons et que nous avons aimée. Et on souffre de sentir en nous toutes ces parts qui appartiennent à toutes les personnes qui nous aiment et qui nous ont aimées. Je pense que c'est là, l'origine de la douleur. Nous revivons des souvenirs dont nous ne voulons plus, nous entendons des voix que l'on ne supporte plus, nous écoutons encore et encore des mots que nous souhaiterions oublier. Sans avoir le choix. Parce que nous avons aimé.

Je pense que l'amour est un piège. Et le mariage, un attrape-nigaud. Comment peut-on demander à des gens qui évoluent, changent d'avis, changent de vie, de rester ensemble jusqu'à la mort ? Nous acceptons que nous évoluons pendant notre jeunesse, mais passé cet engagement, il faudrait que nous restions les mêmes. Ou alors que nous évoluions de la même manière, que l'on ait les mêmes rêves, espoirs, visions du monde. C'est demander l'impossible. On nous parle de mariage long et heureux mais l'on tait les déceptions, les regrets, l'amertume.

Je pense que deux mariés séparés par la mort ne signifie par la longévité du couple, mais un drame qui aurait pris la vie à l'un deux. Il n'existe aucune raison pour que deux personnes restent ensemble, toute leur vie, et qu'elles soient heureuses.

Malheureusement, le genre humain est social. Crois-moi, si je pouvais m'enterrer quelque part sans avoir à parler à personne, je le ferais. Mais nous en sommes incapables. On nous fait miroiter que le bonheur se trouve dans l'union, et benoîtement, nous y croyons. Nous cherchons inlassablement la personne qui nous correspondra, avec qui l'ont pourra fonder famille et être heureux toute notre vie. Je pense que c'est une erreur et que le bonheur ne se trouve pas dans une autre personne. Je pense qu'il faut savoir être heureux seul avant de pouvoir être heureux à deux.

Mais surtout, je pense que tu es un être aimant, Dean. Ton cœur est immense et tu as besoin qu'il soit rempli. Alors, tu aimes sans compter. Et c'est beau. Même si cela fait mal, l'amour que tu dispenses autour de toi, c'est beau. Et je suis désolée que tu ais à en souffrir.

Alors, peut-être que je me trompe. Peut-être que dans dix, vingt, trente ans, auprès de la femme que tu aimes, tu repenseras à cette leçon que l'on t'avait donnée quand tu avais vingt ans et tu te diras que j'avais tort. J'espère que tu pardonneras à la jeune fille de vingt ans que je suis, ces vérités fausses et ces croyances injustifiées. Mais ce soir, c'est la seule réponse que je puisse te donner.

Je pense que nous aimons, malgré la souffrance. Parce que l'on est persuadé que le bonheur reçu vaut cette souffrance. Et qui suis-je pour le nier ? Mais il faut accepter que pour aimer et être aimé passionnément, il faut souffrir, sans ménagement.

A l'autre du bout du fil, Dean était silencieux. Elle savait qu'il était toujours là, il méditait sûrement ses paroles se demandant à quel point elle avait raison. Elle reprit d'une voix plus douce.

\- Il est tard Dean. Repose ton verre, déshabille-toi et vas te coucher. Tu auras les idées plus claires demain.

\- Merci Pansy.

Elle aurait aimé lui dire « toujours », mais ça n'aurait pas été vrai. Ils se perdraient de vue – ils avaient déjà commencé – et elle ne serait pas toujours là pour lui. Mais si, ce soir, elle avait déjà pu l'aider, alors ce serait déjà ça.

\- Bonne nuit.

Et sur ces mots, elle raccrocha.

Elle se déshabilla, ressassant encore et encore les mots qu'elle avait eus pour son ancien amant. Malgré elle, sa mélancolie l'avait touché. Alors elle se coucha et s'endormit, sombrant dans un profond sommeil à défaut de sombrer dans ses noires idées.

 **Voilà pour ce bonus ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je ne vous cache pas que certaines pensées de Pansy m'appartiennent alors si vous voulez lancer un débat sur l'amour et la mort, je suis preneuse ! :p N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ne serait-ce que pour me dire comment a été votre début de semaine ! (pourri pour ma part ! ^^)**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	5. Retour à la case départ

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Je ne fais que torturer ses personnages.**

 **Note :** **Ceci est le dernier chapitre de** _ **L'esseulée.**_ **En fait, on pourrait penser que les chapitres d'avant ne sont pas des bonus mais la continuité de l'histoire. (vous la sentez la meuf qui ne savait absolument pas où elle allait ?! ^^) J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

Pansy avait le talent de s'amouracher secrètement (jamais elle n'avouerait être aussi fleur bleue) des hommes qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir. Drago en avait été un exemple parfait. Il était beau (dans ses yeux d'adolescente ! Quand elle voyait les photos maintenant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de retenir un gloussement), il avait une certaine aura, et une manière pédante de s'exprimer qu'elle trouvait charismatique (erreur de jeunesse, ne la jugez pas).

Le même cirque recommençait.

Elle avait changé de boîte et l'homme qu'on lui avait attribué comme tuteur (lui préférait le mot parrain, moins autoritaire) était tout à fait son genre. Elle le trouvait beau, il avait un sourire désarmant, un humour aussi incisif que le sien et elle avait été automatiquement attirée. Il était aussi populaire et, bien que charmant avec elle, elle ne voulait pas le coller, de peur de passer pour la nouvelle cruche qui collait son tuteur (parrain !) parce qu'elle était incapable de se débrouiller toute seule.

Daphnée hurlait de frustration. Elle avait rapidement compris que sa meilleure amie avait flashé sur son parrain. Mais voir cette dernière refuser de tenter une approche sous des prétextes fallacieux l'exaspérait. « On ne drague pas ses collègues. » « Il ne s'intéresse pas à moi. » « S'il dit non, ça va coller une mauvaise ambiance. » etc.

Malgré tout, elle essayait de paraitre intéressant quand elle parlait avec lui. Mais elle se refusait à minauder et à afficher sur toute sa personne « Hé ! Tu m'intéresses ! ». Oui, c'était un comportement contradictoire, Pansy le concédait. Comment ça se traduisait ? Elle s'habillait joliment mais pas uniquement quand elle le voyait, pour éviter que tous les gens ne fassent le rapprochement entre les vêtements et la compagnie. Ils se parlaient quand ils se croisaient ou travaillaient ensemble mais elle ne cherchait pas à tout prix à imposer sa présence.

Bref. Daphnée hurlait qu'avec un comportement aussi ambigu, jamais il ne comprendrait. Pansy répondit qu'il n'avait rien à comprendre avant de vérifier sa tenue dans le miroir.

Ce soir, c'était soirée dans l'entreprise parce que « on est plus qu'une société, on est une famille ! » dixit le directeur. Amour, cohésion, solidarité. Pansy avait levé les yeux au ciel. Mais si ça lui permettait de boire du champagne gratuitement, elle allait faire semblant d'y croire. De plus, nouvelle arrivée, elle parlait avec peu de gens et cela lui pesait un peu. Malheureusement, ils étaient une entreprise majoritairement masculine et quand elle avait essayé de lier, si ce n'est d'amitié, au moins de complicité, avec les femmes, elle avait été reçue froidement. Pansy avait reçu le message et n'avait plus tenté de leur parler. Si elles pouvaient juger sa personne sur 5 minutes de conversation, elle pouvait le faire aussi et le résultat était peu reluisant.

Elle comptait donc utiliser cette soirée pour faire de nouvelles connaissances (et impressionner son parrain), et pour cela, mieux valait se sentir bien dans ses chaussures. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait revêtu une robe patineuse noire aux manches ¾ et une paire de bottines. Elle se trouvait jolie (et Daphnée aussi) alors c'était le principal. Fin prête et juste assez en retard, elle claqua une bise sur le joue de Daphnée et transplana.

Quand elle arriva dans l'entreprise re-décorée pour l'occasion, elle ne put qu'admirer le travail. Rien ne rappelait la fonction qu'avait le bâtiment quelques heures plus tôt. C'était décorées avec goût et sobriété, et, petit clin d'œil au passé, les affiches de chaque soirée organisées auparavant avaient été encadrées et trônées fièrement sur le mur le plus grand, juste au-dessus du buffet.

Pansy fit son entrée dans la salle et avisa les gens déjà là, en train de discuter, un verre de champagne à la main. Elle se dota elle-aussi d'un verre, et déambula entre les convives, distribuant oreille attentive et mot d'esprit, exactement comme elle avait appris à le faire quand elle était jeune. Elle tenta de ne pas rester avec les quelques personnes qu'elle connaissait déjà et s'invita avec subtilité dans des discussions.

La musique devint plus forte et les gens quittèrent le buffet pour aller danser. Pansy se contenta de les regarder, ne dansant qu'avec un fort taux d'alcoolémie dans le sang (ce qu'elle comptait bien éviter ce soir !).

Elle fut rejointe par son parrain, vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un jean cintré, un verre à la main et un sourie aux lèvres. Il regarda danser les autres avant de se tourner vers elle.

Bien qu'elle tenta de le cacher (et de se le cacher), Pansy était aux anges.

Il prit la parole et lui demanda comment elle allait. Ils engagèrent ainsi la conversation et elle badina. Elle voulait paraitre spirituelle et drôle sans qu'il ne remarque une quelconque séduction (Daphnée râlerait si elle voyait ça !).

Elle se surprit à espérer que l'attirance soit réciproque quand elle le vit passer la soirée majoritairement avec elle. Ils passèrent de groupe en groupe et il lui présenta des collègues. Il ajoutait des remarques drôles et cinglantes après chaque rencontre, la faisant se sentir privilégiée. Elle ne vit pas la soirée passer et fût attristée quand le directeur annonça la fin des festivités. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à la zone de transplanage alors qu'elle luttait pour que son imagination ne s'emballe pas. Elle fut prise de ravissement quand il lui proposa de venir manger chez lui le week-end suivant, ce qu'elle s'empressa (mais pas trop quand même) d'accepter.

Elle arriva chez elle dans un état presque hystérique et s'empressa de contacter Daphnée (et de la réveiller elle et sa moitié par la même occasion) par cheminette, afin de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Le cri de joie de sa meilleure amie rendit cela plus réel pour Pansy.

.II.

Elle était belle. Un brushing, un maquillage soigné et une tenue validée par Daphnée, elle pouvait elle-même le dire, elle était jolie. Et terriblement angoissée. Elle ne l'avait pas dit à sa meilleure amie mais la raison pour laquelle elle s'était battue pour ne pas être habillée trop élégamment, c'était parce qu'elle avait peur. Peur d'avoir mal compris et de se ridiculiser. Peur de se rendre compte qu'il ne l'avait invité que par amitié, et non par attirance. Qu'il l'accueille comme une amie alors qu'elle porte la preuve de son incompréhension. Alors elle avait revêtit ses plus beaux sous-vêtements, un jean qui lui faisait de jolies fesses et un chemisier noir qui laissait deviner un décolleté pigeonnant. Ajouté à cela une paire d'escarpins noirs vernis et une bouche ourlée de rouge.

Daphnée l'avait coachée et avait tenté de lui insuffler de la confiance en elle mais cela avait surtout stressé Pansy. Elle avait fini par la mettre à la porte et s'était reconcentrée sur l'objectif : passer une bonne soirée. Le reste ne serait que du bonus (se répéter cette phrase une dizaine de fois pour tenter d'y croire !).

Elle inspira profondément et transplana à l'adresse qu'il lui avait fournie. Elle arriva devant la porte d'un immeuble. Elle sonna à côté de son nom et poussa la porte quand elle entendit de déclic. Elle monta l'escalier qui la séparait de l'appartement et toqua à la porte d'entrée. Elle inspira une dernière fois profondément et se prépara à entrer dans la fosse au lion.

Il ouvrit la porte et sourit lorsqu'il la vit. Elle lui sourit en retour et entra quand il se décala. Galamment, il l'aida à retirer sa veste, qu'il accrocha à la patère. Il l'incita à avancer vers la cuisine et elle avança de quelques pas, ne sachant pas exactement vers où se diriger.

\- Mylène avait très envie de te rencontrer.

Le sourire de Pansy se figea. Mylène ? Sa copine ? Sa sœur ? Sa meilleure amie ? Son chat ?

Une grande blonde surgit dans le couloir, tout sourire et claqua deux bises sur les joues de Pansy.

Définitivement pas sa sœur au vu de l'absence de ressemblance entre les deux.

Définitivement pas son chat pour des raisons évidentes.

 _S'il vous plait, faites que ce soit sa meilleure amie._

\- Antoine m'a beaucoup parlé de toi !

 _S'il vous plait, faites que ce soit sa meilleure amie._

\- Du coup, j'ai pas fait les présentations.

Il désigna Pansy à la blonde.

\- Pansy, ma collègue. Mylène, ma petite-amie.

 _ **Et merde.**_ C'était quoi, déjà, l'objectif de la soirée ? Passer un bon moment ?! Mylène semblait très sympathique. Antoine les quitta un instant pour aller vérifier la cuisson de quelque chose et le sourire de la blonde se durcit. Et Pansy sut. Mylène n'était pas ravie de rencontrer Pansy. Elle était ravie de lui rappeler qu'Antoine était en couple et que ce n'était pas prêt de changer. Le sourire de Pansy manqua de s'affaisser mais elle se rappela les vieux conseils de sa mère « Qu'importe à quel point tu es triste ou énervée, ne le montre pas, cela rendrait tes ennemis trop joyeux. » Alors elle sourit comme on lui avait appris et accepta le fait qu'elle allait passer une très looongue soirée.

.II.

Pansy transplana dans son appartement, elle retira ses escarpins rapidement et souffla rapidement, faisant voleter une mèche de son chignon défait. La soirée avait été … étrange. Seul Antoine ne semblait pas voir sur quel champ de bataille il se mouvait. Pansy n'avait pas eu un geste ambigu, pas une réflexion pouvant être mal interprété. Elle avait mal compris les signes et elle ne voulait pas que son collègue le sache, alors elle avait souri chaleureusement à chaque fois que Mylène avait rappelé à quel point ils étaient heureux ensemble, en parlant de leur rencontre, leurs cadeaux, leurs voyages. Si encore la blonde avait fini par se calmer, ils auraient pu discuter d'autres choses, et peut-être passer une bonne soirée. Mais elle avait décidé d'étaler son bonheur, à tel point que même Antoine avait fini par trouver cela bizarre.

Bref, la soirée avait été loin d'être aussi géniale que désirée. Elle entra dans le salon, défaisant sa coiffure et se délestant de ses bijoux. Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte quand elle vit sa télévision allumé et Théo, assis sur son canapé, un pot de glace à la main. Il se tourna vers elle en l'entendant. Elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Je me suis fait larguer.

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle se dirigea vers le canapé, s'assit à côté de lui et lui vola le pot de glace et la cuillère.

\- On regarde quoi ?

\- Nathan Fillion dans le _Serenity_. (*)

Pansy hocha la tête, d'accord avec le choix de la série. Elle attrapa le plaid sur le dossier du canapé et les drapa, comme ils l'avaient fait des dizaines de fois. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Théo et ce dernier appuya sa tempe contre elle.

Elle se revoyait des mois en arrière, exactement dans la même position, avec la même personne.

Ça valait bien le coup de se prendre la tête …

 **Voilà la fin de cette histoire !**

 **Je quémande rarement mais s'il vous plait, commentez (même un petit mot) parce que j'ai l'impression que personne ne l'a lu (à part Chl007 ! ^^).**

 **(*)** _ **Firefly**_ **Pardonnez mon fangirlisme, j'ai vu cette série la semaine dernière et j'ai littéralement adoré. Si vous aimez Nathan Fillion, foncez !**

 **En vous souhaitant un bon week-end !**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	6. Dans la tête de Pansy

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Je ne fais que torturer ses personnages.**

 **Note :** **Normalement, cette histoire devait être close. Mais voilà, il y a quelques semaines, j'ai rompu avec mon « Théo ». Et j'ai enfin pu avoir le fin mot de l'histoire que j'imaginais depuis tant de temps. Je suis désolée, mais vous risquez d'être mon réceptacle de tristesse. (oui, certaines parties sont moins imaginées que d'autres. Et je m'en veux un peu de briser cette magie. Puissiez-vous me pardonner.)**

 **oOo**

\- Mlle Parkinson ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous pouvez entrer.

Elle entra. Détailla le sofa confortable, la décoration apaisante et les étagères pleines de livres.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- J'ai besoin que vous me disiez que je ne fais pas d'erreur.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je vais vous raconter une histoire. Et j'ai besoin que vous me confirmiez que j'avais raison. Ou que vous me disiez que j'ai eu tort et me donniez la formule magique pour tout raconter.

La femme s'assit plus confortablement, prête à écouter ce qui s'annonçait être une séance surprenante.

\- Voilà, vous prenez une femme, avec un manque de confiance en soi gigantesque et une vie sentimentale frisant le néant. Vous la faites rencontrer un homme avec un égo écorché et vous les faites entretenir une relation purement sexuelle. Ils deviennent amis. Mais … il y a un moment où ça commence à déconner.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Voyez-vous, ils ont édité deux règles : pas de sentiment et pas d'hypocrisie. Mais voilà, nous sommes humains. Et je suis un peu hypocrite. Il raconte toutes ces histoires, envoie des photos d'une femme lui faisant une fellation, parce qu'il ne sait pas comment dire qu'il a couché avec quelqu'un d'autres. Caresse sa voisine alors que vous êtes assis à côté de lui.

Mais vous n'êtes pas en reste. Vous avez d'autres relations. Vous en parlez. Mais il a toujours le dessus. Psychologiquement, il est toujours au-dessus. Il a l'expérience, l'assurance et sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte, son avis est toujours meilleur que le vôtre.

Et puis un jour, vous rencontrez un collègue de travail. Sympa, souriant, tout à fait votre genre. Vous vous surprenez à espérer. Mais il a une copine, jalouse et territoriale. Et lorsque vous rentrez de ce repas qui aurait dû être une bonne soirée, vous tombez sur votre plan cul venant de se faire larguer sur votre canapé. Vous reprenez votre relation. Exactement comme vous l'avez laissé, une mise au point en plus par rapport à son comportement quand il s'est mis en couple. Mais sinon, même relation, mêmes discussions, même complicité.

Votre beau collègue rompt. Et il vient toujours vous voir. Et il vous sourit. Et vous vous prenez à imaginer que peut-être, dans l'espoir, si les conjonctures sont bonnes, vous pourriez construire quelque chose. Le début d'un si.

Vous arrêtez avec votre plan cul. De la mauvaise manière. Il vous dit que vous ne serez plus son ami. Et vous envoie une longue lettre dans laquelle il vous explique à quel point vous êtes hypocrites, et comme les autres et qu'il est déçu, tellement déçu. Vous répondez. Notez l'ironie de vous faire traiter d'hypocrite quand il a attendu que vous soyez partie pour vous dire tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur. Vous répondez peut-être trop violemment. Et vous bloquez les contacts avec lui.

Parce que si votre cœur souffre de cette rupture amicale, il y a cette voix dans votre tête qui dit que vous avez fait la bonne chose. Et qui vous montre tout ce que vous avez supporté sans même vous en rendre compte.

\- Par exemple ?

\- C'est vous répondre que la beauté, ce n'est pas la chose la plus importante, quand vous demandez d'une petite voix mal assurée si vous êtes jolie. C'est vous dire que vous n'êtes pas son genre. C'est vous affirmer que vous ressemblez à un mec, avec cette coupe de cheveux et cette chemise. Répéter que vous êtes conne quand vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec lui.

Je n'arrête pas de me demander si c'était réellement une relation … abusive est un mot trop fort, mais déséquilibrée ? A quel moment ai-je accepté de prendre tous ces propos comme parole sacrée ? A quel moment ai-je commencé à m'effacer ? Est-ce de ma faute ? A partir de quand l'estime pour moi-même et le respect sont devenus accessoires ?

J'ai mis fin à cette relation. Et la possibilité d'un si avec mon collègue est peut-être un prétexte. Mais je n'arrête pas de me demander si je n'ai pas tort. Si je n'oublie pas tout ce que cette relation m'a apporté. Si je ne vois pas que les mauvais côtés. Il y en a eu des bons moments, des rires, des aveux et tellement de bons souvenirs. Ai-je le droit de mettre tout cela aux oubliettes parce qu'il a été un peu véhément dans ses propos ? Peut-on mettre un terme deux ans d'amitié pour des mots prononcés en colère ?

\- Le simple fait que vous soyez assise ici, à vous poser ces questions, à opposer la raison et l'espoir, est la preuve que c'est quelque chose de plus profond qu'une dispute. Que se passe-t-il habituellement quand vous vous disputez avec quelqu'un ? Votre meilleure amie, par exemple ?

\- Je boude. Elle boude. Et au bout d'une semaine, on s'excuse du bout des lèvres.

\- Mais ça n'a pas été le cas ici.

\- Peut-être que j'ai été trop virulente ? Peut-être que c'est de ma faute et que j'ai tout gâché, encore.

Pansy était au bord des larmes. L'idée d'être la seule fautive de la fin de leur histoire faisait naître une boule de culpabilité au fond de sa gorge.

\- Pansy. Vous permettez que je vous appelle Pansy ? Je vais vous poser une question cruellement honnête : de quoi vous sentez-vous coupable ? D'avoir était à l'origine de cette fin ? Ou de vous rendre compte qu'il ne vous manque pas autant que vous le redoutiez ?

La brune se rendit compte que la psychologue avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose. Ces dernières années, ils s'étaient noyés dans leur relation, repoussant le reste du monde pour mieux créer le leur. Mais à l'origine, elle n'était qu'un second choix pour lui, et lui était un risque calculé pour elle. Peut-être que leur histoire était vouée à mal finir. Elle comprit que ce qui la faisait souffrir, c'est que justement, elle ne souffrait pas autant qu'elle le pensait. Elle ne sentait pas son cœur brisé parce qu'il n'était plus là. Elle continuait à respirer, à vivre, pas plus mal qu'avant, même s'ils n'étaient plus amis.

Ce n'était pas la tristesse qui la bouffait. C'était la culpabilité.

Et elle n'avait pas à se sentir coupable de ne plus se retrouver dans une relation. Elle pouvait s'en vouloir de l'avoir blessé, mais pas de vouloir partir.

oOo

Pansy sortit du bureau le cœur plus léger mais la tête lourde d'avoir pleuré. Elle avait des devoirs. Cela la faisait doucement sourire. Ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis ses années Poudlard. Elle rentra chez elle, doucement, savourant le soleil sur peau et le retour des beaux jours. Elle s'arrêta acheter des sushis pour son repas du soir et flâna. Elle ne voulait pas réellement rentrer chez elle. Parce qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire et que ça ne serait pas agréable.

oOo

 _Je sais que j'aurais dû faire ça autrement. Ça tourne dans ma tête depuis des jours. Il y avait 1000 autres façons de parler. Je serais tentée de dire que je saurais pour la prochaine fois mais je crois qu'une relation comme celle-ci, on en vit qu'une dans sa vie._

 _Tu as dit que tu avais envie de coucher avec moi. Je ne te crois pas. Tu avais envie de coucher avec quelqu'un. Moi, une autre, surtout une autre. Eh bien, ça sera quelqu'un d'autre. Tu l'as dit toi-même, je ne suis pas ton genre. On a comblé les trous, parce qu'on était seul. Un jour, tu m'as demandé pourquoi on ne se mettait pas ensemble. Et je t'ai dit que je pensais qu'on méritait mieux que d'avoir quelqu'un pour combler les trous._

 _Ce n'est pas une vengeance. C'est la voix dans ma tête qui dit que, on s'est fait du mal et que, quoiqu'on essaye, je crois qu'on arrivera plus jamais à être ami. Parce qu'on s'est dit des choses terribles, et je pense qu'on n'a pas été honnête, ni l'un envers l'autre ni avec soi-même._

 _On peut faire semblant. Faire comme si tout allait bien. On se raconterait des idioties mais doucement, ça mourra. Je ne nous ferai pas l'affront d'être naïve._

 _J'ai tout fait de travers sur cette fin._

 _On a mal commencé. J'étais le second choix (et tu peux dire ce que tu veux, quelque part, ça compte.) Tu étais le risque contrôlé, celui avec qui je pouvais m'envoyer en l'air sans que ça n'affecte ma vie. C'est ça le commencement. Et peut-être que c'était un mauvais commencement._

 _Je ne peux pas être honnête._

 _Comment est-ce que je peux te dire que je t'ai menti ? Que je me suis menti ? Que cette relation n'était pas si géniale et qu'elle m'en a fait, du mal ?_

 _Comment je peux te parler des nombreuses fois où j'ai pleuré parce que ça me faisait me sentir mal dans ma peau._

 _Comment je peux te dire que quelque part, je suis soulagée que je sois fini parce que c'est un rôle en moins que j'ai à tenir. Comment puis-je te dire que je me suis leurrée, que tout n'était pas si rose, pas si idyllique ?_

 _Comment puis-je te dire qu'on était peut-être meilleur ami que de nom, et pas de sentiments, parce que je t'ai menti tout du long._

 _Comment puis-je détruire tout ce que tu crois savoir de cette relation ?_

 _Tu ne veux pas savoir la vérité, crois-moi. Et je ne veux pas te la donner. Parce que je préfère que tu me déteste pour avoir brisé cette amitié plutôt que tu me haïsses en te rendant compte que cette amitié n'a jamais existé._

 _Tu me manques, souvent. Quand la solitude m'étreint et que l'envie de parler à quelqu'un m'étrangle._

 _Mais tu me manques moins que je ne le pensais._

 _Et je me sens coupable de ne pas sentir la fissure dans mon cœur. Je me sens mal de ne pas être brisée comme je pensais que je le serais._

 _Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur de tes espoirs. Désolée de n'être qu'un imposteur. Désolée de t'avoir blessé._

 _Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour changer ça. Puisses-tu me pardonner._

 _Affectueusement,_

Pansy avait tout écrit. Tout ce qu'il y avait dans sa tête et qui pesait sur son cœur. Cette lettre était destinée à Théo.

Elle attrapa entre deux doigts le parchemin et admira un instant son écriture arrondi et le soin apporté à ses phrases. Puis, elle plaça la feuille au-dessus de la bougie et regarda le papier s'enflammer.

Jamais Théo ne recevra cette missive. Mais pour Pansy, c'est comme si elle avait été envoyée.

Elle pouvait arrêter de pleurer. Et se sentir moins coupable. La vie continuait.

 **oOo**

 **Voilà pour cette fin. (Je peux assurer à 90% que c'est la fin ^^). J'espère que ça vous aura plu et que vous n'avez pas trouvé ça trop déprimant !**

 **Je vous souhaite un bon dimanche,**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


End file.
